


What do You Want to Do?

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But I will attempt anything, F/M, I have never seen Yuuri on Ice!, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: She's from a family with a history of athletes but that's not her dream. Can he change her mind though?**Written by someone who has never seen Yuri on Ice!**





	What do You Want to Do?

The rink wasn't were she imagined she would spend most of her time when she went to Japan. She was hoping to a little break from her family's expectations on this trip. Not exactly. Mother being at the airport waiting for her Ice princess was not what Y/N was expecting. In truth, the girl had no intention of ever being an athlete. It wasn't a huge dream of hers but it ran in the family. The men in the family were swimmers and the women were ice skaters. Y/N's cousin broke the mold a few years ago, going into ice skating instead of swimming but the little lady shuddered to think what her family would think it she announces she didn't want to do either! She managed to snag a moment alone, walking the various shops and looking at new and foreign things. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing in the excitement and adventure. However, walking and having your eyes closed is incredibly stupid as the girl bumped foreheads with a passing teen. They both fell and a boy panicked a little asking someone name Yurio if he was alright.

"Ugh, Hey watch where you're going."  
"Me? Who taught you how to walk? Stephen Hawking?" She snapped back, not aware that the other young man was helping her up.  
"Oh don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite." He smiled awkwardly. "I'm Yuri. Sorry for all this-"  
"Why are we apologizing, she's the one who's blind-"  
"It's fine anyway." She smiled warmly at Yuuri.  
"Well I don't mean to hold you up."  
"Oh you're not holding me up. I'm just biding time before I have to meet mom at the rink."  
"N-No I mean I'm literally holding you up." She stopped for a moment to notice that Yuuri was still holding onto her, making the Russian punk snicker.  
"Oh! S-Sorry." She stood, straightening out her skirt and brushing herself off.  
"No problem. So I guess we'll see you at the rink."  
"Huh?"  
"Well that's where we're headed." Yuuri said, gesturing to his 'friend'. "You're a skater?"  
"I've never heard of her." the mean one added rudely.  
"You don't even know her name."  
"Y/N L/N" She introduced. The jerk raised a brow and Yuri smiled.  
"Like the graceful L/N's? Your family is riddled with athletes!"  
"I suppose."  
"We're wasting too much time. We need to get down there."  
"R-Right. See you later Y/N!"  
"Bye Yuuri!" She waved as the blond dragged him off. What was the blondes name again? What did Yuri call him. "Bye Yurio!" The blonde stopped walking and tensed, prompting his friend to snicker at him.  
"Zip it, Katsudon." He mumbled, walking off with Yuri.

 

 

"Why can't you land a triple Sal-chow?" Her mom groaned, watching her work the ice. Y/N sliced to a stop and sighed.  
"To be fair. I can't land a double either."  
"Then we will be here all day if we have to until you get it right. She shook her head, skating to the perimeter of the rink. As she left the ice a familiar face graced it and as if to add insult to injury he looked at her before performing a flawless quad salchow. Y/N's mother swooned but Y/N rolled her eyes. She had almost forgot Yurio would be here. Almost on cue she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.  
"Hey Y/N!" Yuuri greeted, leaning over the edge right beside her.  
"Hi Yuuri. You skating?"  
"Normally I'd be out there but I was thirsty so I got this drink on the way here." He said, holding a Styrofoam cup. "I want to finish it before the ice melts."  
"I wish the Ice would melt on that ass." She said, gesturing to the man enchanting her mother with an axel jump. Yuuri smiled.  
"M/N L/N, seems impressed."  
"Ugh, she probably wants me to marry him and hopes it will improve my skating."  
"You weren't that bad. Everyone had to start somewhere."  
"I'll never be good enough."  
"Oh Hey now, Don't be like that! I think you'll be great if you keep at it."  
"And what if I don't want to be." Yuuri seemed surprised but before he was able to ask Yuri and Y/N's mother stopped in front of the both of them.  
"Y/N did you see that conviction!? That Pinache!"  
"Sorry, wasn't looking."  
"Come on, let's show them what you can do-"  
"Mom I don't-"  
"Sweetheart, please just do what I ask this once." She sighed, following her mother. Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned against the railing.  
"Give me a sip of that."  
"Ew, No."  
"So what were you and your girlfriend talking about?"  
"You."  
"Oh Really?"  
"Yeah, you're setting a standard for her mom to make her work towards."  
"Good. Maybe she'll actually learn something instead of disgracing that skating family."  
"But that's just it," Yuuri started, prompting Yurio to look at him. "I don't think she likes to skate."

 

 

She had fallen so many times in the course of the day. Yuuri and Yuri stopped skating to watch. She just didn't have the heart for it. He mother laid into her after every failed jump but it didn't seem to faze her. When Yuri walked off, Yuuri assumed that he had left and moved to a seat where he thought Y/N couldn't see him. She seemed so sweet. Her mother got mad and stormed off, leaving the girl on the ice. Yuuri stood, ready to go down and join her on the ice but someone was already down there.  
"What do you want," She groaned. "Come to mock me?" He circled around her, his movements so fluid and perfect. She wanted to admire the way he flowed on the ice but she remained stoic.  
"You're not trying hard enough."  
"Look Yurio-"  
"Just shut up and listen. This isn't something you can just get into if it doesn't interest you. It takes love and determination and you don't have either of that." He skated off, prompting her to skate after him for an answer. Yuri now had an idea. "You can't keep up with me."  
"Oh I can't?" She had never seen such a flawless Biellmann spin. When finished he gestured to her.  
"Show me you can."

 

Yuuri was on the edge of his seat, watching her essentially play follow the leader with Yurio and before he knew it their hands were interlocked, skating together. Yuuri was moving seats every few minutes getting closer and closer to the rink.  
"Not bad," Yuri complimented, letting her down from a lift. They began to circle each other on the ice. "Look at what I've done with you in an hour, compared to your mom's method of holding examples up to you." She gasped lightly. "So, how do you feel now about skating?" She looked to her feet and then twirled, looking at the near empty rink around her. Yurio smirked.  
"I don't know. I had fun skating with you...but is this what I want to do with my life competitively?"  
"You don't have to. You can do whatever the hell you want." The russian stopped beside her, the 2 staring at the wide ceiling. "But if you just want to do it for fun you can skate with me anytime.

 

 

Months passed and they seemed inseparable. He would always teach her something new but the time was coming for her to go back home to her country. She hugged herself as she stood on the ice awaiting the arrival of her Russian heartthrob. It was impossible to not fall for the guy. He was incredible. She felt an arm go over her shoulder and saw Yuri smirking there.  
"Ready to get started?"  
"Y-Yeah... Listen I'm not going to be in japan much longer... only for a few more days."  
"So?"  
"So!?"  
"Yeah, I mean, we can still talk and stuff. It's not like this is the end of us and whatever the heck we are."  
"Whatever the heck we are?"  
"What are you, a Parrot? Yes, whatever we are. I don't know what you think I am. A Coach, a Friend, Boyfriend, partner-"  
"Wait what was that last one?"  
"Partner?" She shook her head.  
"Before that."  
"Coach?" She shot him an incredulous look forcing him to start laughing. "Okay, Okay. I said boyfriend... You know, if that's what you want."  
"I think it's what I've wanted all along."  
"Good," The teen spun her around and planted a lustful kiss in the girl's lips. He'd been holding that back for a while. "That's what I want to."


End file.
